Jealousy
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: Saizo has been known to get jealous. Lemon oneshot. Mature Audiences only, please.


"And they had all these different colored dango and-"

"Akane, enough, please."

"Oh, but wait wait, this is the best part, I've been wanting to tell you-"

"Tell me what? How much _fun_ you had with Sasuke? How much you _love_ being with him?"

He stood up and left into the kitchen, a scowl on his face. She set her plate down and followed him in. He was pouring himself some tea, his back turned to her.

"All men are wolves, haven't I told you that?"

She smiled longingly, even though he could not see. She went up to him and hugged him from behind. "You're more like a puppy, Saizo." She nuzzled him.

He flipped them over quickly, pinning her between the counter and himself.

"Are you sure about that?" he breathed huskily into her ear. She could have melted. She knew that voice. And she knew he would get what he wanted, one way or another.

"Saizo, please," she looked away, not wanting him to see her face.

"No, no," he chuckled wryly, nipping her neck as a warning. She yelped softly. "A proper wife wouldn't make her husband jealous, would she Akane?"

"N-no…" she couldn't help but tremble as his tongue ran down her neck, sucking where he stopped. She let out a soft moan.

"You know I'm going to have to punish you, right?"

Her breathing hitched. "But Saizo-"

He pressed his body against hers, sucking her neck some more. His heat felt delicious, and as much as she wanted to resist, her skin was starting to burn.

"You're going to mark me," she said breathlessly, completely flustered even though he had hardly done anything at all.

He pulled away, his eyes narrowed, a sharp look on his face. Her heart skipped a beat. He really did look like a wolf.

"Good."

She swore she heard him growl, before he roughly shoved his tongue into her mouth, exploring every crevice. Even this small satisfaction made her body twitch in reply, and she moved to wrap her arms around his neck, but he stopped her. He caught her wrists in his hands and bit her neck harshly. She shrieked. His chest vibrated against hers as he laughed.

"That's it. Louder."

She squirmed, trying to get away, but she knew it was hopeless.

He picked her up easily, as though she weighed nothing at all. She should have been used to it by now, but his strength never failed to surprise her. He sat them down on a nearby chair, with her on top of him. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck, taking the opportunity to bite him back. He tensed up, and she smiled.

He began to pull at the fabric of her kimono, starting at the bottom to reveal her legs. His hands landed on her thighs. Her body went hot, and a surging want began to throb within her. His big hands squeezed her upper thighs and ran down the smooth skin.

"S-Saizo…" she quivered.

He undid her sash and pulled her kimono apart, leaving her exposed before him. Her cheeks went red, and she looked away. He caught her chin and forced him to face her. "I've seen your body before," he placed a tender kiss on her lips, before moving his hands to her breasts.

"But…" he murmured, trailing his lips down to her chest, burying his face in them, "I love it when you blush."

She squirmed, involuntarily bucking her hips as he sucked, ripples of pleasure extending from her breasts down to her toes. She could feel his length pressing against her. A moan escaped her lips and she clenched the edges of his kimono.

"Undress me." He breathed.

"W-what?"

"You heard me."

She got nervous. Undress him? She almost never did. With clumsy fingers she pulled at the fabric of his clothing. Trying her best to look semi-sexy while doing so. He was so skilled and she just…wasn't.

"You're hopeless aren't you?" he licked her earlobe. She shivered.

He helped her, undressing easily and revealing his impressive manhood to her. Her heart beat furiously against her chest. He pushed away her kimono completely, and she shrugged, letting the soft fabric slide down her arms and onto the floor.

"Saizo…" he cheeks were burning, "We're in the kitchen…"

He ignored her entirely as he lifted her with his strong arms. He lowered her carefully onto him, sliding inside her. She gasped, throwing her head back and holding on tightly to his shoulders. He kissed her roughly.

"I'm the only man you show that face to," he rocked back and forth inside her, "Aren't I?"

"Ahhh…" she trembled, "Y-yes…"

He wrapped his arms around her, holding their bodies close, and he continued to suck just where her neck met her shoulder. She whimpered, holding onto him desperately, feeling him pulse inside her. But he was hardly moving at all. His pulses did very little to satiate the hunger that had built in the pit of her stomach.

She moved her hips in circular motions, trying to relieve the ache between her legs.

He chuckled into her neck, before grabbing her hips and making her bounce. As she came down, she squealed, the motions sending delicious tremors along her walls. She tried to gain some leverage by placing her feet on the ground, allowing her to control the pace of her bouncing.

Only, Saizo was having none of that. He grabbed her hips roughly once more, moving her body for her, and at the same time, thrusting upwards with a force she was almost sure was unique to ninjas.

She couldn't help but cry out. He growled again and her knees nearly buckled, the sound clouding her mind entirely.

"S-Saizooo…" Her body was trembling.

"Mmmm, louder." He ordered, biting her ear, and thrusting his full length into her, filling her to the hilt.

He hit a spot that made her vision blur, and she screamed, her body tightening around him. He noticed immediately, and continued to hit that same spot. Her loud moans were suddenly silenced as she felt herself go over the brink, muted by the delicious pleasure Saizo had filled her with.

He watched as her eyes rolled back, and she tossed her head, her nails digging deeply into his shoulder. The small bit of pain, tied in with how tightly her walls were pulling him, became too much, and he gave a low grunt, releasing into her, both of them consumed in ecstasy.

Her body folded into him, and she trembled softly as he held her. He was breathing heavily, and because she was on his chest, she rose and fell with his every breath.

She murmured incoherently and he ran his fingers through her hair, his length still inside her.

"You should know better than to make me jealous." He muttered, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Akane looked up at her husband and smiled, kissing him sweetly.

"I'll try not to."

He smiled. "Well, maybe every so often...I like punishing you."

She bit her lip, her cheeks going red as he pulled her in for another kiss. Knowing Saizo, this was just the beginning of what would be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N: There are't enough stories for this game. So here we go, one for Saizo haha ^_^ Let me know what you think!**


End file.
